


Collar

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Amused Yugi, Comedy, Crazy Kaiba, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Worried Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Yugi bought the wrong size clothes. Joey is trying on the leather outfit complete with collar when his boyfriend bursts in. Mention of Tristan/Duke.





	Collar

Collar  
I don’t know if Joey would go for the collar. It might be like with the nickname “Puppy”. He’s ok with it if Seto presents the idea in the right way, in private.   
ceo  
Joey was in Yugi’s bedroom. Poor Yugi bought some clothes from a foreign company and messed up the sizes. He knew Duke would like the leather, but he had so much. In fact the last pair of leather pants Duke bought was so skin tight, Tristan couldn’t keep himself from feeling his ass, and well, they’re dating now. Joey was happy with the pants and shirt, Seto, his boyfriend, bought him some for Christmas, his birthday, and White Day. They been going to the dance clubs and the clothes have found their way to the floor of Seto’s bedroom. Joey smiled just thinking about it. His last outfit got all ripped, Seto was so eager. Joey grin got bigger.   
“You like them Joey?” Asked Yugi.  
“I like the pants and shirt and the bracelets are pretty cool, but I’m not sure about the collar.”  
“I’m sure Kaiba will like it, the way he calls you “Puppy”.” Yugi teased, only Yugi and Tea knew about the nickname. Joey didn’t mind if they knew, they weren’t the gossipy type. If Tristan knew, he would never hear the end of it. Then he’ll tell his boyfriend, and everybody will know.  
“That’s just the problem, he’s liable to like it too much.”  
Just then the bedroom door banged open and Seto Kaiba stormed in.  
“Yugi, your grandfather told me you were here. I need that…”  
Seto then saw his boyfriend, Joey blushed and took a protective step back and ran into Yugi’s desk. Stupid desk! Joey saw the hungry look in Seto’s eyes.   
“Was that drool?” Thought Joey.  
“Oh, you naughty Puppy, it’s too early in the day for this outfit, do you want to go dancing? But it’s Tuesday…”  
Seto placed his hands on Joey’s hips, enjoying the feel. He completely forgot about Yugi, and wiped the drool with the back of his hand. When a glazed eyed Seto finally lifted his eyes from his boyfriend’s chest, he saw what was around Joey’s neck.  
“What! Joey! You will wear one of Yugi’s collars but not the one I got you?!”  
“Seto wait, I was just trying it on...”  
“Naughty puppies get punished, you will put on my collar and…”  
Seto used the fireman’s lift to pick up Joey and throw him over his shoulder. Joey immediately began to protest.  
“Bastard! Pervert!”  
“Calm down Joey, you can be top.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, put me down, this is embarrassing.”  
Seto set Joey down, and he takes the chance to feel up Joey in the process. Seto began pulling Joey out of the room.  
“Wait Seto, Yugi keep my stuff until…”  
“Tomorrow.” Seto said with finality.  
“Tomorrow.” Joey said weakly but with a spark of interest in his eyes.  
“Bye Joey, Kaiba, see you tomorrow, Joey.” Yugi said with a laugh, now alone he said to himself:  
“They have one crazy relationship, but I know they’re happy and that is all that matters. I wonder what Kaiba wanted…Oh well.” Yugi shrugged and tidied up his room, folding up Joey’s clothes for later.  
ceo  
Please review


End file.
